


The Flower Girls

by ETNMystic



Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I also wrote this as an assignment for a college course, Masochism, Prostitutes, iceberg story, lost in a rundown neighborhood, not my favorite but I think it's kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Iceberg Story. I wrote this as an assignment for class.Some background from Wikipedia:"The iceberg theory or theory of omission is a writing technique coined by American writer Ernest Hemingway. As a young journalist, Hemingway had to focus his newspaper reports on immediate events, with very little context or interpretation. When he became a writer of short stories, he retained this minimalistic style, focusing on surface elements without explicitly discussing underlying themes. Hemingway believed the deeper meaning of a story should not be evident on the surface, but should shine through implicitly."After a horrific night, where they spent time with a client they failed to do a background check on, two prostitutes named Rose and Daisy end up in a run-down neighborhood. As they walk to find help, the two begin to ask questions that may lead to something interesting....
Relationships: Rose/Daisy
Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Flower Girls

The pain from the night before still throbbed in their heads as Daisy and Rose awoke on the curb. This was the furthest from the brothel they had been that was not for their main line of business, and for good reason. Clients could get dangerous if you didn’t do a background check, which they had both neglected to do, meaning they had to do the background check at the clients’ location.

“Shit,” Daisy groaned.  
“Where the hell are we?”

The two looked around. Everything was still blurry, but they could tell that this place was one they weren’t familiar with. Trash seemed to litter the descending streets and the air smelled distinctly of piss and smoke. A rickety trolley rumbled against its tracks and words were being passed around in a language the two didn’t understand.

“Dunno,” Rose shrugged as she stood up.  
“C’mon. We’d better find someone who can help us.”

* * *

_ SLAM! _

That was the last house in the neighborhood.

“Well, that’s everyone, I think,” Rose sighed exhausted.

The two girls had been walking for about half an hour, but couldn’t find anyone who spoke English.

“Maybe we could try downtown,” Daisy suggested.  
“Perhaps one of Tony’s fellow pimps lives here.”

“It’s worth a try.”

They walked along the dirty sidewalk, passing gang fights and alcohol binge groups. One man was getting his eye gorged out by a broken liquor bottle, but he seemed to be enjoying it. This didn’t faze the two women; they’d seen masochistic clients before and they’d seen a lot worse.

On top of it, Daisy was too preoccupied by a question she’d been hoping to ask Rose for sometime.

“Rose,” she finally said.  
“Have you ever kissed anyone?”

Rose looked up at Daisy.

“What?” she asked confused.  
“Of course I have. What do you think happened my first night back at the whorehouse?”

“No, not like that,” Daisy said hastily.  
“I meant for, like, romantic reasons, not money or business.”

This made the flower blush. In sweet discomfort, Rose looked down at her feet.

“Romantic reasons?” she stammered.  
“Shit, Daisy. I-I’m not sure. It’s been a long time since I was in a serious relationship. Long before I was taken to the brothel."

“You’ve never fallen in love with one of your clients?”

Rose shook her head and scoffed.

“Fuck no. I had to learn to separate my feelings from my business. And for good reason. Aside from it being against Tony’s rules, I’ve had clients who were hot as fuck, but mean, wimpy, or just too fucking weird.”

“Weird how?”

Rose chuckled a bit under her breath.

“Weirder than you’d believe. This one time, I had a dude who got his dentures stuck in my mouth while we were making out. What makes it worse was he was probably in his late twenties or so.”

“Sounds like the time I got a client’s fake tooth stuck in my throat. He knew the Heimlich, but he charged me to get it out of my throat. Either $500 or an hour of free BJs.”

“Is that why you were washing your mouth out with soap?”

Daisy nodded in embarrassment.

The two kept on walking. All the while, Daisy found herself glancing at Rose again and again. Her dark red hair was tangled and dirty, but still beautiful like, well, a rose. This cliché made Daisy shudder.

Rose, too, found her gaze shifting towards Daisy again and again. Her light-blonde hair wasn’t anything fancy, but she found beauty in her fellow employee’s chaotic locks. Rose cleared her throat.

“Hey Daisy,” she began.  
“Have you ever had a client who wasn’t, like, a dude?”

Daisy glanced up at Rose in confusion.

“You mean like a lesbian?”

“Not necessarily. Just someone who didn’t identify as a dude.”

Hearing this, Daisy’s hand fell into her jean pockets and began fiddling with the insides.

“Shit,” she blushed.  
“I dunno. Probably not. You?”

“Same.”

With this they walked on in silence. After about ten minutes, it was Daisy who cleared her throat.

“But do you think you’d…I dunno, want one?”

This made Rose blush even more.

“Me?” she stammered.  
“I mean, I guess I shouldn’t knock it until I try it. You?”

Daisy blushed at this.

“I mean, it’s like you said. I probably shouldn’t knock it until I try it.”

“Yeah.”

Rose’s heart began to beat wildly and her stomach fluttered. Her face began to turn beet red.

“I-is it hot out here or i-is it just me?” she asked as the cold wind blew on her face.

“N-no, I feel a bit hot too,” Daisy said blushing.

They walked on again for about ten minutes in total silence before Daisy spoke up.

“Y-you know,” Daisy stammered.  
“We could, maybe, try it together?”

Rose glanced over at Daisy.

“Try what?”

“Kissing a girl, I g-guess. I mean, if you’re okay with that.”

Rose seemed to give it some thought. She didn’t want to come off as desperate.

“I mean, why not?”

At that moment, they came to a deserted, back alley and stood there for about ten minutes trying to avoid any further eye contact, lest their faces look sunburnt.

“So,” Daisy said.  
“We should probably----I mean, if you still want to.”

“No, I think we should. It’s just….a new experience, I guess.”

“Maybe we should close our eyes?”

“Maybe.”

The two flowers closed their eyes and waited for the other to make the first move. But each of them wanted to keep their eyes open, yet it felt too awkward to. Somewhere in their minds, each was considering backing out.

_Fuck it,_ they both thought suddenly.

And they were both hit with euphoria as their lips met. They held it for what seemed like only a second, but turned out to be a solid two minutes. When they pulled away, each was as red as ripe tomato.

“Well,” Rose spoke up after five minutes of solid silence.  
“What did you think of it?”

Daisy began to shuffle her feet as she hurried to think of a response that didn’t come off as desperate.

“I mean, it was…..okay, I suppose.”

Hearing this made Rose’s heart sink.

“Oh,” she said, trying not to sound disappointed.

“What did you think?” Daisy asked.

Rose nodded sadly.

“Yeah, same…I s’pose.”

This response made Daisy’s heart sink.

“Oh,” she replied, trying not to sound disappointed.

The two flowers stood planted to the ground as each tried to bury their disappointment underneath themselves. They both knew it was the only chance they had to kiss the other and they both thought they had fucked it up.

“C’mon,” Rose said wavering in her disappointment and trying to sound businesslike.  
“We should probably keep looking for someone to help us.”


End file.
